


No fun allowed

by Kat_Cordia



Series: Pokémon leader shenanigans [3]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Cordia/pseuds/Kat_Cordia
Summary: Spark wants to be with Blanche and Candela, but prof. Willow needs his report





	

”What do you mean; I have to write a rapport?” Spark shouted into the phone

“ _Now now, Spark. No need to raise your voice like that_.” Professor Willow replied from the other end of the line.

“But why do _I_ have to do it?” Sparke whined, “Can’t you get Blanche to do it, she would love too!”

“ _As accurate as you are_ ” Willow began, “ _She can’t do it._ You _where the one out there_ you _were the one who saw it, so_ you _have to write it_.”

Sparke groaned “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“ _Great, I’ll be looking forward to it_ ” Willow said, Spark could literally hear his big teeth showing smile.

“See ya, professor.”               Spark said and closed the phone with a groan before the professor had a chance to reply.

Candela burst into the room: “Guys, the clothing store have a sale! Let’s go shopping!” Her enthusiasm was high as ever, and her grin large is usually

“Sounds great, let’s get moving!” Spark said, fist in the air and a smile on his lips.

“I will like to join you, but I am afraid that Spark will be unable to attend as he has a rapport to write for the professor.” Blanche explained.

“It’s fine, I got lots of time.” Spark waved it off, too excited to let it stop him.

“No can’t do.” Candela said, shaking her head: “We promised to prioritize the professor in exchange for this house.

“But-“ Spark began, but was cut off.

“No buts.” Blanche interrupted. “You may be allowed to join us once the assignment is complete.”

“Can’t listen to this anymore.” Candela mumbled, before leaping over the couch, throwing Blanche over her shoulder, and running out the front door, in 4 seconds flat. Leaving a paralyzed, and very sad, Spark in the house.

“B-but I want to go shopping to…” he whimpered.

 

\- - -

 

Spark sat at his Pikachu formed table, by the window in his room at the second floor. His Jolteon and Raichu were playing some sort of running game. His chin fell heavily on his blank paper

“I want to run around in the garden…” He sighed. He stretched his arm above his head, letting out a nice groan.

“So bored.” He mumbled. He took the pencil and began writing the rapport. Began with writing his name. Then the date, and a Pikachu in the top left corner.

He added title, and a Jolteon in the bottom left corner. He wrote a few paragraphs, and drew an egg by the title.

He groaned and hit his head on the table: “So… bored...”

Suddenly there was a splash of water, Spark jumped up and fell over while still sitting on the chair. “Auch…”

He looked out the window, only to see Candela and Blanche jumping in the pool, wearing new bikini… or at least Blanche was, as this might be the first bikini she has actually owned, while Candela owned quite a few so it might be new, and it might not be.

Spark opened the window: “Hey guys! I’m coming too!” He was just about to close then window and get his swimwear, when Candela called: “Are you done with your rapport?” Sparked got a little nervous.

“Not exactly no…” He said, no as loudly as he should have

“Then you gotta finish first!” She yelled and dived head first into the pool. Spark sat heavily down in his chair: “No fun…”

Unfortunately, Sparks window was placed so he was staring straight at the girls playing around in the pool, though it was more Candela splashing and Blanche while the later was trying to swim lanes.

To put it lightly they looked beautiful. Spark thought. The sunshine wasn’t reflected in the water, instead it made the water shine, as if full of glitterdust. Almost as a silver surface would reflect the light.

Spark found himself continually starring at the girls, as they sat on the basins edge to catch their breath a little. The beautiful golden water trailed down their bodies. From the shoulders, down the arm that was lying on the flat, lightly toned stomach. Their breathing causing them to move, until the water drop trailed further down-

Spark smacked his head onto the table, causing his paper to jump up.

“Dammit Spark” He said to himself, “Don’t think like that about them.” He sighed, got up and went to the bathroom. Shortly after returning to his room, dropping down into his chair.

“Alright, let’s get started so we can join them.” He stated, rubbing his hands together, grabbed pen and paper and began writing.

The writing turned into random lines… and the random lines became a drawing… a drawing of Raichu.

Once again, Spark’s facial features got acquainted with the wooden surface of his table

“I can’t do this. Don’t make me.” He groaned. He looked at the paper, in total he might have written about five lines… four not including the title, and three also not including his name in the corner.

 

\- - -

 

About an hour later, Blanche and Candela decided to check on Spark.

Candela dried the worst off herself and threw the damp towel around her neck; while Blanche dried a bit more thoroughly and tied the towel around herself, just below her shoulders, so it looked a little like a short dress.

Candela, of course, bursted through the door: “Coming in!”

Spark spun in his chair and his eyes widened at the sight of his two roommates.

“W-what are you doing in here?” He blurted out, trying to focus his sight on their faces, which was difficult because of their height difference, that meant that Blanches face was in breast height compared to Candela

“We are checking of you of course.” Candela said, talking a few steps so she was much closer to Spark, making it impossible for him to focus and her face, and not have her boobs in his eyesight.

“Ehm… you d-didn’t need to do that; I can work fine myself.” Spark said, slowly getting his composure together.

“Candela-“ Blanche began, but was interrupted.

“Arceus beard you can’t.” Candela said, pointing an accusing finger at Spark, which made him squint-eyed.

“Candela-“ Blanche tried again, only to fail.

“You have probably done nothing but drawing Pikachu’s all over the paper.” Candela claimed. Spark pushed the paper away with his elbow. “No I haven’t!” He defended.

“Then show me!” Candela shouted, placing her foot on the chair, right beside his thigh.

“Candela-“ Blanche tried, for a third time.

“Show it to me!” Candela said, stepping her other foot onto the chair, so she now had one leg on each of his sides; then she proceeded to lean over him, trying to reach the paper.

“You can’t look!” Spark shouted, as he tried to hold her arms, which of course was futile as she was in much greater shape than him.

Which he was able to study very close up at this moment, unless of course he leaned his head backwards, but here he was able to study how her toned, slightly shown six-pack, stomach moved with her breathing as she tried to reach the paper that would prove her point.

“Damn’it Candela! I was working!” Spark claimed as he made his mistake. He leaned his head backwards and was barely inches away from the thin clothing surrounding her bosom.

“Candela.” Blanche had, for once, raised her voice, stopping Candela in her tracks just as her fingertips touched the paper.

“yeah?” She asked… nobody moved.

“I believe that your revealing demeanour is posing as a problem for Spark.” Blanche stated. Sparke suddenly, to his great embarrassment discovered what she was talking about, and he quickly crossed his legs.

Candela bowed her head to look at Blanche but her view was stopped by Spark, who quickly moved his head out of the way. All of a sudden, Spark wasn’t the only one embarrassed.

 

\- - -

 

That night, Spark had worked tirelessly to finish his paper, determined to prove Candela wrong as she and Blanche had left the room, before said paper was looked at.

The morning he slept late and by the time he was finally awake and dressed, he practically jumped down the stairs and thrown himself onto the couch.

“So, you guess feel like going shopping today? I’ll even treat you guys to an ice-cream as an apology for yesterday.” Spark said, holding a thumps up.

Candela looked up from the papers she and Blanche was writing themselves.

“Are you actually finished, or do you just claiming to get an excuse to leave the house” Candela asked.

“Of course I’m finished, did it about half an hour after dinner.” Spark said with a wide smile.

“Actually he stayed up until around 3 am to finish it.” Blanche said without looking up from her paper. Luckily she didn’t hear Spark mumbling “Traitor.”

“In any case, Candela and I are writing our monthly rapport for the Professor, so we will be unable to accompany you.” She continued.

“But that’s now fun.” Spark said, as he lay with his legs over the back of the couch. He grabbed one of his comics from below the table and began reading it.

It didn’t take long for him to laugh at the first joke. Then at the second, and then at the third.

“Spark, be quiet!” Candela blurted out, Spark dropped the comic over his head in surprise.

“Sorry” he mumbled and put the comic back under the table.

Spark sat quiet for a while, until his Jolteon came along and he began playing hide and seek with Jolteon and Raichu. It was nicely quiet, until…

“Spark, get out of there.” Candela said, a vein in her forehead was clearly visible.

“But I’m hiding.” Spark said in a hushed voice.

Candela grapped him by the neck and threw him onto the couch he had laid on earlier. “Well don’t hide between Blanches legs!”

“Why can’t you just keep quiet?” She asked in a loud voice.

“Because I’m bored.” Spark said as he pouted, “and when I’m bored I get restless.”

“Restless huh?” Candela said as a shadow moved over her face. “I think I can solve that…”

It took about ten minutes for Candela to effectively tie up Spark on the couch with a gag in his mouth, effectively silencing and immobilizing him.

“I don’t believe I have ever seen Spark this quiet.” Blanche stated after a while, “Unless he is sleeping ofcourse.”


End file.
